Shoelaces
by Elizabeth Castings
Summary: Blaine finally learns to tie his shoes and he wants to share his excitement with his best friend, although things don't work out exactly as he had hoped. Kid!Fic, AU.


**A/N:** So this is just a little something that I started working on when I was in the car for three hours. It just popped into my head out of no where and I had to do it. I also have recent obsession with Blam... So if you see more of that from me in the future, don't be surprised. I'm still working on my other fics, school is just taking up _a lot_ of my time. It's really intense and between homework and everything else that I'm doing it's just a lot. Anyways, I'll stop blabbing, here it is!

_*I do not down Glee or any TV show for that matter..._

* * *

><p><strong>Shoelaces<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine dragged his feet along the sidewalk, his grinning face not looking up. Instead it was staring down at his shoes. His shoes with laces on them. Almost everyone in his grade two class at school was getting their parents to buy them laced shoes instead of the velcro ones, and just that morning his parents had surprised him with a bright blue pair that had superheros on the side. He had spent all day learning how to tie them, and it still took him a few minutes, but after hours of practice he actually had it pretty good.<p>

"Grab both strings- no, not strings! Laces, that's what they're called! Grab both laces and make two big bunny ears. Then cross one over and wrap it around the other!" Blaine recited the instructions out loud, his smile spreading from ear to ear. He hadn't been really paying attention to where he was walking and in what felt like seconds (he thought that the shoes may have had super speed powers) he was standing in front of Sam's house. He leaned forwards and rang the doorbell over and over again, losing count after six times. A few seconds later the door swung open to show the bright face of Sam's mum shining down at him.

"Someones excited," she said

"I learned how to tie my shoes!" Blaine lifted up one of his new shoes to show her and stood there, bouncing on one foot so he didn't fall. "I wanted to show Sam, is he here?"

"He's just playing upstairs in his room, you can head on up," she moved so that Blaine could race into the house and shut the door behind him. Blaine bounded up the stairs and walked into Sam's open room. His friend was sitting in the middle of the floor, different action figures spread around him

"Sam! Sam! Sammy! Look!" Blaine hopped around the toys and plopped onto the floor beside Sam, shoving his feet into his lap while putting his arms on the ground behind him to stop him from flopping backwards onto the ground. Sam's face glowed at the sight of his best friend, but as he looked down at Blaine's feet it instantly fell.

"You don't like them?" Blaine asked, sliding his feet off of Sam's lap, "Or do you have the same ones or something?" He tucked his feet under his legs, what did he do wrong? Why didn't Sam like them?

"No! It's not that..." Sam shoved his fingers into his mouth, starting to bite his nails. Blaine noticed that he always did it when something was making him sad. "It's just- It's just..."

"Hey, you can tell me anything, Sammy," Blaine reached his hand out to pull Sam's fingers from his mouth and held them tight. "You don't need to worry about what I'm going to say or anything, we're best friends."

"Idon'tknowhowtotielaces," he said quickly while taking a deep breath. Blaine stared at him, not catching a thing he said. Sam sighed and leaned in closer so he could whisper in Blaine's ear. "I don't know how to tie laces," he repeated slower.

Blaine leaned back and gently smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "That's not bad, I just learned today! I'm sure you can get your mum or dad to teach you soon! Or I can even try to teach you if you want,"

"It's not going to help," Sam grumbled. "They've been trying to teach me for weeks. Nothing works. I'm just not smart enough for it."

Blaine flung his arms around Sam, clasping his hands together behind his head. "Do you want to know a secret?" He asked Sam, and continued when he felt his head nod up and down. "You're the smartest person I know," he whispered, grinning. Blaine's good mood finally rubbed off on Sam, and he actually let out a small laugh.

"And," Blaine said, untying his laces and slipping off his new shoes. "Until you learn, I promise that I won't ever wear shoes with laces again." Sam's face brightened even more at that.

"Promise?" Sam asked, sticking out his pinky finger.

"Promise." They locked fingers for a second, and then Blaine suddenly hopped up. He padded across the room, his bright blue shoes in his hands. When he reached Sam's closet he pushed open the door and tucked the shoes all the way at the back of the closet.

Blaine walked back over to Sam and sat down cross legged beside him. He leaned his head into the crook of Sam's shoulder. "Promise," he repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks so much for everyone putting up with me. I'm not sure if there is more of this story to tell, but right now I'm just going to say it's a one-shot. (If you think that I should write more of it telling me that would be fantastical, because I have plenty of ideas for these two.) Reviewing would make me smile and bake cakes or something else awesome like that.


End file.
